


[Podfic] The Boy I Used to Know

by socknonny



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, mild mutism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:14:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24725866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/socknonny/pseuds/socknonny
Summary: Four times Steve tried to get Billy to talk and the one time it worked.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	[Podfic] The Boy I Used to Know

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ImNeitherNor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImNeitherNor/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Restricted Work] by [ImNeitherNor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImNeitherNor/pseuds/ImNeitherNor). Log in to view. 



> Thank you so much to Nor for requesting this one!! As always, it was a delight and a pleasure to read <33

  
[ ](https://www.dropbox.com/s/5k12ru3m6l37mwz/The%20Boy%20I%20Used%20to%20Know.mp3?dl=0)  


[Download here, or by clicking the image (length: 29:03)](https://www.dropbox.com/s/5k12ru3m6l37mwz/The%20Boy%20I%20Used%20to%20Know.mp3?dl=0)


End file.
